


Hold onto me

by Toocool2btrue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Minor Character's Death, katie being supportive wife, lots of fluff, pidgance, plance, the golden au where lance is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toocool2btrue/pseuds/Toocool2btrue
Summary: She bit her lip, it was certainly unusual for Lance to not have replied. He was not the kind to start a cold war, no matter how bad the argument would be. Perhaps it was a rainy day at the hospital, as Lance liked to call. A day when there was a sudden rise of patients which kept him busy the whole day and even at times caused him to work overtime.
Relationships: Lance/Katie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Hold onto me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Sue Mary! They are one of the greatest people I got to know through the garden and I just wanted to show my appreciation towards them. Hope you like it!

**The au in which Lance is a doctor! I wanted to write one for a longtime**

Katie shifted on the couch, adjusting the blanket properly over her shoulders. She had left her glasses in the bedroom and wasn't in a mood to get up so she resorted to squinting at the tv screen, trying to read the subtitles as the characters conversed in Spanish. Despite the strain it was causing on her eyes, the guilt in her heart urged her to continue watching. _Lance had wanted them to watch it together..._

Much to Katie's frustration, her determination was proving to be fruitless for she couldn't find herself to concentrate on the show. Knowing there was no point in continuing, she sighed in defeat and closed the tv in the middle of the first episode. Katie picked up her phone, hoping to see any new messages but found none.In fact the messages she had sent to him in the afternoon weren't even seen by him.

She bit her lip, it was certainly unusual for Lance to not have replied. He was not the kind to start a cold war, no matter how bad the argument would be. Perhaps it was a _rainy day_ at the hospital, as Lance liked to call. A day when there was a sudden rise of patients which kept him busy the whole day and even at times caused him to work overtime.

Katie shrugged,checking the time on her phone. Lance's shift was going to end soon and he would be home in half an hour but her ' _wife senses'_ were tingling and she was almost certain that Lance would be working overtime tonight. She sighed softly, getting up from the couch. Dinner was ready but there were some Lance's share of chores that needed to be taken care of so Katie, pitying her exhausted husband in advance, decided to do them. _The love language surely changes as one gets older..._

By half past ten, Katie's theory had been proved. She settled on the couch again, munching on a bag of chips. Dinner hardly seemed possible before midnight to her. Usually for nights like these, Lance had told her to not wait for him and have dinner without him but tonight Katie wanted to wait. 

_____________________

Around 11:45 pm, Lance softly opened the door and tiptoed inside. He hung his lab coat on the rack and removed his shoes, the apartment was engulfed in darkness but he could make out the sleeping figure of his wife on the couch.

He quietly made his way towards her but Katie was a very light sleeper. Her ears immediately pricked at the sound of incoming footsteps and she jolted awake, throwing the cushion she was holding on the floor. At the sight of her husband, she relaxed and sleepily nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Lance?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as he silently knelt next to the couch. He gave her a thin lipped smile in greeting, weariness evident in his ocean blue eyes. Katie worriedly glanced at her husband, sitting up straighter. "Is everything alright?" she wondered as he placed his hand over her cheek.

Instead of replying to her question, Lance inched closer, their noses briefly bumped as he pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't a soft _'I am back'_ kiss he usually gave when he returned home. It was a demanding one, holding more desperateness in it as if they had been separated for months rather than mere hours, the intensity of the kiss made her toes curl causing any remaining drowsiness from her nap to disappear.

When they finally pulled away, Lance shakingly placed soft kisses on either side of her face. Katie knew her husband well enough to know something grave had happened in the hospital today. His emphatic nature had greatly toughened up during his few years of practice but there were still moments that left him rattled to the core.

Katie slid down from the couch, joining him on the carpeted floor, she carefully draped the blanket over her husband's broad shoulders before taking his shivering hand into her steady ones.

"Lance, are you okay?" she whispered, rubbing his hand in comfort. Lance inhaled sharply, resting his head on Katie's shoulder. "I love you.." he whispered, his eyes not meeting hers instead they rested on their enclosed hands.

Katie giggled at the sudden confession, "I know you do and I love you too" she assured, kissing the top of his head. Lance silently nodded, finally meeting her gaze.

"And I am sorry...for arguing with you in the morning. I was acting stupid and unreasonable" he apologized but Katie shook her head.

"You weren't acting entirely unreasonable, you had a point. It's just...we were too frustrated at that time to deal with it maturely but if you want we can properly talk about it tomorrow" she suggested and Lance nodded, snuggling closer to her.

"I really hate fighting with you" he confided, pouting in a childish manner. Katie stroked his dark brown and hummed in agreement, "I hate arguing with you as well but sometimes it just..happens"

"I especially hate it if we argue in the morning" Lance added, causing Katie to raise a brow in surprise. "Why is that?" she wondered.

Lance's pout deepened into a frown, "It's because..we have barely time to cool down and make up. Both of us are just rushing to work and then I have to wait the whole day to see you again and in the meantime I just keep replaying the fight over and over in my head. Today was ...especially terrible" he confessed.

"What happened?" she asked, mentally preparing herself. By now she was no stranger to heartbreaking tales, Lance usually took refuge in video games to deal with the pain and stress of his duty but at times it wouldn't be enough. In the moments when the pain became unbearable, he would confide to her. It was something that actually had started accidentally back when they were only friends but Katie gladly took on the role, intently listening to all his lengthy rants while providing assurance and comfort.

"This morning..we got a patient. A young woman who had gotten into a terrible car crash and sustained many injuries.." Lance started, staring blankly ahead. He still vividly remembered the imagery, the woman was rushed to emergency, passing by him for a split second. Her face was barely recognizable due to the severity of her injuries and the only feature that stood out was her auburn hair that was streaked in blood. The sight of that hair was enough for his mind to register the worst thought possible.

Lance remembers his heart nearly stopping, the coffee cup nearly slipped through his fingers. Some of the hot coffee even spilled over him but he didn't feel any pain. His body was numb. It took a violent shake from his colleague to bring him back to reality, a brief detail about the patient put his worst fears to rest so he could focus on his job.

"You know, she was engaged.." Lance whispered, playing with the wedding ring on Katie's finger. "Her fiance was the first one to arrive. He was in his work clothes and all..he must be working, probably in a meeting or something when he got the world's most dreaded phone call" 

Although the fiance was in the emergency contacts, he wasn't allowed to be told about the patient's situation until a member of her family showed up. The poor man wandered the halls aimlessly, begging any doctor or nurse in sight to tell him something. Eventually the woman's parents showed up and Lance was the one who had to break it to them that her situation was critical. The mother cried out and took refuge in her sobbing husband's arms while the fiance blankly stared ahead.

"I was the one who had to tell them that at this point, they might have to prepare for the worst. There was a look in the fiance's eyes that I might never forget. A part of him really died at that moment" he added. Katie blinked several times, she wasn't a very emotional person but the events had brought sudden tears into her eyes.

This time it was her who needed comfort, she tightly hugged her husband. Lance gravely shook his head, "We tried our best. From morning to night but unfortunately we couldn't save her. A young woman who had her entire future ahead of her, we couldn't save her.."

"Lance, I know you and the rest of the team must have done everything you could -"

"But it wasn't enough.." he objected. "All our efforts weren't enough to save her life and even if she had survived, there was a great chance she would spend the rest of her life on a bed, paralyzed. Her life would never have been the same after today. Everything was taken away so suddenly from her and that's the thought that terrifies me" He confessed, staring ahead. 

His nightmare had become another couple's reality.

"I don't think that I could ever handle losing you so suddenly. During the entire way back home, I kept thinking that what if after this morning's argument. Something..something happened to you or me...and the last thing I did was-" 

"Lance!" Katie called out, interrupting his dark thoughts. He glanced towards her, looking slightly startled. Katie smiled softly, placing her hands on either side of his face, "Honey, nothing happened to either of us. Look at me..I am here with you and both of us are perfectly fine" she reminded.

Lance slowly nodded, a faint smile appearing on his face after the whole day. "Life is very unpredictable.." Katie continued. "And no one can guarantee what will happen next but the one thing I can assure you of is that I love you, no matter what happens and I will always be with you whether it be in person..or here" she whispered, placing her hand over his chest.

Lance grinned, enclosing her hand into his. "I have the most amazing wife in the universe" he declared proudly, causing Katie to giggle. 

"I wouldn't mind hearing that more often" she teased, getting up from the floor and Lance followed.

"Did you have dinner?" she asked, heading towards the kitchen. Lance shook his head, "The guys ordered pizza but I was a little anxious to come back home so I didn't wait till then"

"Well I didn't have any either" she informed and Lance pouted, "Pidge, I have told you to not wait for me"

"Well you know how I lack self control. If I had dinner without you, I would have eaten all the garlic knots.." she grinned slyly as Lance's face lit up. "Come on, let's have a midnight feast" she whispered, gently tugging him towards the kitchen and Lance happily followed.

The tragedy of the young couple, had proven to be a harsh reminder. We are never sure on how much time we have left with our loved ones. _So best to make most of the moments_

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who read the story! It means alot to me.


End file.
